


Dreamworks

by insondable



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Haru dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insondable/pseuds/insondable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru were childhood friends but Rin's departure to Australia caused them to develop a tortured rivalry. Despite the passionate competition between them both, the secretive emotions that Haru buried in furious denial are going to be dug up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write about these two being sexy and romantic. I'm relatively new to all this so I tried my best.  
> Enjoy guys!

Haru submerged himself in the bathtub for the second time that day, letting the calm water consume his body. He eased his hands on the glistening surface of the water, letting the ripples dance in the iridescent afternoon light. The whole world was silent. The wind blew ever so gently, brushing softly against Haru’s damp skin. He inhaled, exhaled and then repeated. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he became solely conscious of the coolness of the water that surrounded him. He rested his head on his shoulder, drowsy and mellow, drifting off, abandoning reality…

Haru was chasing a fading figure down an endless mud stained road. He didn’t understand why he ran after this obscure figure, illuminating like a beacon on the sullied path. Haru accelerated, going faster to catch up with what seemed to be taking him out of the inky obscurity as the mud dissolved on the bottom of his feet and around him. Focusing ahead, he was getting closer, whoever it was; they were tiring themselves out as Haru’s breaths intertwined with the soft pants that grew increasingly audible coming from up ahead. The foundations around him crumbled, granting the pale light to cloud around him.   
A speculative flash of red. Followed by the darkening outline of the perplexing person, who seemed to be slowing down in front of him. The hair whipped from side to side, the maroon-y red colour was unmistakeable, distinguishable and familiar. Reaching out towards the form, the slender figure turned back, flashing an undoubted smile. A smile that only existed in Haru’s hazy memory, a smile that turned heads and, most importantly, stirred a shrouded emotion…

A chilly breeze swept through the bathroom, waking Haru from his nap. It was a dream, Haru thought to himself, but before he could concern himself with an inconsequential dream, his stomach growled, demanding for food. He got out, dried and dressed himself and walked to the kitchen. The apron was hanging neatly on the hook. Haru placed it over his head, tying it around the back of his waist. He unpacked the mackerel from the fridge and placed it over the grill. Water leaked from his soaked hair, dripping rhythmically onto the kitchen counter. The mackerel sizzled in the heat radiating from the grill, causing the bubbles that grew on the fish skin to burst scorching oil. With seemingly nonchalant facade, he transferred the mackerel from the scalding black grill to the white plate and began to eat it on the dining room table with a skinny pair of chopsticks. Chewing a piece of fish, he decided that it needed a bit more salt. As he sprinkled them, the specs of salt settled on the fish, dissolving upon contact. 

He looked down at the half eaten charred piece of mackerel, pondering over the eloquence of the unforeseen vision. Frankly, he wanted to dismiss it, believing that it carried no significance but the reassuring smile made his heart beat forcefully and the haunting maroon hair caused an unusual apprehensiveness within Haru. There was no denying the enigmatic figure was Rin. It was woefully clear in his mind. That nostalgic smile made Haru’s body tense up as he felt a sense of forgotten amity. He picked at the fragments of white meat wedged between the bones of the mackerel, when a sudden knock on the door interrupted his engrossment. The chair scraped against the wooden tiles as Haru walked over to the door where an indubitable figure stood. Haru stared at the form through the mesh screen, apprehending the only thing separating them was a thin door. Impatiently rapping on the door, the shadow urged Haru to yield to curiosity. He opened the door, revealing the person whose identity Haru wilfully denies. 

Rin stood in front of Haru, eyes fixated on him. Haru levelly answered the gaze but could only bear a few seconds. Becoming gradually conscious of Rin’s heated stare, his face boiled.   
“It’s about to rain and my place is kinda far away…” Rin said as he began to finger the sweat-drenched shirt matted and sticky against his body, drawing Haru’s eyes in to the perfectly sculpted outline of his abdominals peering through the translucent shirt. His blue earphones draped around his slender neck pulling Haru’s gaze to the throbbing Adam’s apple. Without a word, Haru moved aside, allowing Rin to walk into the hallway into the living room.   
“Thanks,” Rin whispered huskily, walking past Haru. Baffled, Haru inspected the sky and it was a scintillating blue. Irritated by the pathetic excuse, Haru followed Rin into his house when he noticed the piercing eyes quickly sneaking an intense glare at him. 

Rin lowered himself onto the hardwood floor perspiring slightly. Judging by his earphones and attire, he had just been out running. Marginally vexed by the beads the sweat that skimmed down Rin’s face, Haru grappled at the furry towel he hung next to his apron and handed it wilfully to Rin.   
“You’re sweating,” Haru said flatly, plainly holding out the towel.  
“I don’t need it,” Rin replied in a modulated tone, wiping his sweat away with a sturdy arm. Unbothered by Rin’s callousness, Haru wrapped the velvety towel around Rin’s stubborn head.   
“You’re going to catch a cold…idiot,” Haru’s monotonous voice echoed through the living room. Snatching the towel off Haru, Rin wiped himself thoroughly, ridding himself of the sweat glistened body.

They now sat opposite each other, cross-legged and Rin with a cup of steaming green tea in his hands. Nervous silence filled the room and Haru began drinking in Rin’s features. His strong jawline, athletic build and the damp black tank that he was sporting unveiled his virile collarbones and well built shoulders. Dishearteningly, Rin wore a frown but at the same time, Haru couldn’t explain why he breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps because Haru knew somewhere deep down that the smile Rin bore would strip him of his rationality. Say something, Haru groaned in his head anxiously. His reasoning was already ripping at the seams as the stillness stretched mercilessly.   
“What are you doing here?” Haru asked bluntly,  
“I told you it was about to rain…” Rin halted, realising how pitiful his excuse sounded. Haru waited patiently for an explanation. Dauntlessly, Rin placed his gaze on Haru and leaned forward. Rin’s scornful expression gradually softened into a patronising gaze, as he got closer to Haru. His upper body eased across the table, hands balled up into sculpted fists and his enrapturing eyes fixed upon Haru, waiting for a readable reaction. 

Rin’s sudden presence flooded back memories, which Haru kept gated as if standing under an unexpected waterfall. Memories that Haru kept buried because he fervently feared the sentiment that trailed along with it. Rin’s chiselled jawline was prepossessing, his soft flushed lips were frighteningly inviting. Haru didn’t react. He couldn’t let himself react after the years that Rin had been away in Australia and even though their torrid friendship has been mended, suppressing those emotions proved maddeningly gruelling. Swiftly Rin’s powerful yet slender hands gripped Haru’s biceps and abruptly, his lips forcing Haru’s to an unanticipated kiss. 

Startled, Haru struggled but Rin’s grasp only tightened along with the unforgiving lips that were pressed against Haru’s. Forcefully, Haru broke free, pushing Rin away from him, causing Rin to fall backwards.   
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” Haru shouted frantically, his eyes wide in bewilderment.  
“Haru,” Rin grumbled as he recollected himself, “You’re an idiot.”  
Alarmed, Haru felt his face burn up with embarrassment. His heart raced as Rin made his way around the table, closing in on Haru like a ravenous predator with his smouldering eyes and body approaching ever so closely.  
“You still don’t get it?” Rin asked staring at Haru mockingly. Haru inched back but Rin just shifted closer.   
“I like you Haru,” Rin announced with a raspy voice, with the confidence of a man but the crimson cheeks of a teenager. Those words echoed in Haru’s mind. It was all too instantaneous and the look on Rin’s face tautened Haru’s chest.   
“All this time, Haru…” Rin gruffly mused, “I’ve held onto to you for so many years and you haven’t even acknowledged it.” Haru couldn’t reply with anything but couldn’t help but observe Rin, as he struggled to hold back the tears that had been imprisoned within him for years, ever since they were little kids.   
“Forget it,” Rin growled, unable to hide his disappointment. He stood up, trying to keep up the apathetic and unforgiving attitude but he looked undoubtedly fatigued. He walked towards to door, attempting to turn his back on a disoriented Haru. Haru looked up realising Rin was leaving him behind just like how he did years ago when he ran away to Australia. It was futile to pretend now. The closeted emotions he hid intensified. The broken little boy that Haru let escape from him was going to do it again. Throwing away every pragmatic thought, Haru stood up and chased after Rin just like in his dream but this time, he wrapped his arms around Rin from behind, caressing his cheek on Rin’s sturdy back, refusing to let him walk out the door.   
“Don’t leave me,” Haru finally irrevocably pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Seductively, Rin pushed Haru against the bed, flashing a smile filled with satisfaction.   
“Haru,” Rin whispered with velvety smooth voice, tickling Haru’s ear “Let me love you.”  
“Love me for all the times you’ve held back,” Haru replied candidly, mentally scrunching up all his rationality and throwing it away, while his hands knotted in Rin’s hair as they leaned in ever so closely. Their lips touched and Rin started sucking gently on Haru’s top lip. Their warm tongues met, teasing each other naughtily. Gradually, Rin’s loving hands slid underneath Haru’s shirt, grazing along his smooth skin, brushing Haru’s hard nipples, and inducing an enticing whine.   
“You’re aroused by the little kissing and touching Haru?” Rin smirked cheekily. Haru felt his face redden as Rin lifted his shirt, displaying his ripe nipples. Pleased, Rin grinned as he proceeded to leave a trail of wet and frighteningly seductive kisses along Haru’s jawline down to his neck, slowly making his way down Haru’s torso. Without hesitation, Rin shaped his lips around the flushed nipple, sucking on it, sporadically nibbling at it. Haru let out suppressed moans; his mind was clouded with lust as he clung Rin firmly to his chest.   
“I can’t believe I’m touching you like this,” Rin uttered gravelly, his words muffled by his heavy breaths. Adoringly, Haru stroked the top of Rin’s head, running his fingers through Rin’s maroon hair.  
“Don’t hold back,” Haru smiled tenderly.   
“I won’t,” Rin snickered as he undressed Haru revealing his painful erection. Haru squirmed on the bed as Rin lowered himself down to Haru’s aching groin. Flirtatiously, Rin began to lick the tip, swirling his tongue around then little by little, swallowing Haru’s length. Haru gasped at the electrifying sensations that took over his quivering body. Digging his heels into Rin’s back, Haru let loose a long awaited moan, gripping tightly onto the bed sheets, arching his back while he indulged in the exhilarating pleasure of Rin eagerly sucking him. The naughty wet sucking sounds drove both Haru and Rin mad with desire. Haru’s heart pounded against his chest, his whole body feverish from the intoxicating sensual gratification. 

Rin’s soft, alluring lips parted from Haru’s saliva coated length. Haru let out a disappointed groan due to the abrupt halt to the intense pleasure. Rin took off his clothes and positioned himself between Haru’s shaking legs.   
“Spread them,” Rin ordered coarsely. Docilely, Haru obeyed, spreading his legs wider and with his middle finger, Rin inserted it into Haru’s damp entrance.   
“Does it hurt?” Rin worried.   
“N-no,” Haru muttered, shaking his head. He sensed his body reacting to Rin’s finger as he nudged it deeper. Warily, Rin began thrusting his finger into Haru, paying close attention Haru’s irresistible reactions.  
“You feel great Haru,” Rin breathed,  
“Ah-ah-ah-ah,”   
“Let’s see how you do with two…” Rin puffed, inserting another finger in, moving it vigorously.   
“R-rin, ple-please no,” Haru begged but his cries were in vain, only encouraging Rin to make him scream with sensation. 

The balmy scent of sweat filled the humid air, laced with the desperate pants and moans of Haru drowning in bliss. Haru felt Rin’s sore erection between his cheeks.   
“I’m going to put it in,” Rin panted, biting his lip. He reached over to grab a bottle of lube and squeezed the slimy liquid onto Haru’s entrance, massaging it in. He circled his erection around Haru’s throbbing hole, teasing it despicably. Haru cried out loudly as Rin’s huge length slid into him.   
“You’re twitching like crazy,” Rin teased, “Do you want me that badly?”  
“I want you Rin…” Haru whimpered with a thin line of saliva drooling on the side of his mouth.   
“I’m gonna move now,” Rin warned, “So relax.”   
Haru nodded as Rin leaned over to give Haru a warm kiss. He began to thrust rhythmically into Haru. The friction lifted Rin to unbelievable ecstasy.   
“Oh god,” he moaned smokily, “Ha-Haru.”  
“Rin, I-I’m almost there,” Haru stammered, eyes blurry with euphoric tears.   
“Me too,” Rin grunted. His thrusts progressively became more powerful and Haru’s cries of pleasure grew louder.  
“Harder,” Haru confessed, clenching onto the bed sheets. The raunchy sounds of Rin’s body slapping against Haru were unimaginably blissful as Rin leaned over Haru’s body and laced his fingers through Haru’s and squeezed his hand lovingly.   
“I love you Haru,” Rin grunted with a deep and raspy voice,   
“I-I love you to-AH-AH,” Haru wailed, throwing his head back and succumbing to pleasure he shuddered from a toe curling orgasm and ejaculating onto his sweaty and sticky abdomen. Rin tensed up as the orgasm dominated his lustrous body and he released his hot liquid into Haru’s quivering hole.

They lay on the sweat stained bed, exhausted but complacent nonetheless. Haru turned to find a breathlessly radiant Rin next to him and, like an endearing puppy, Rin curled up next to Haru as they wallowed in each other’s heartening warmth.   
“Now that we’ve done it,” Rin whispered, “Does that mean we’re lovers Haru?”  
Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck, contemplating the idea of being lovers with Rin. This person who has always been perceived to be threatening, allowed Haru to hold him dearly in his arms and wanted to be his lover. A childhood friend, who turned out to be more than just an insensitive and reserved personality has revealed himself to be dangerously affectionate and loveable.   
“Yeah,” Haru replied, giving Rin a delicate kiss on his forehead.   
“You’re mine…don’t you forget that,” Rin scowled but his cheeks reddened as he held Haru tighter as if never wanting to let go. Haru felt a sense of blitheness, an unexplainable exuberance to know that after so many years, he was finally able to acknowledge that his love was requited and even though he callously denied it, there was no hiding the fact that he genuinely loved Rin.   
“I won’t,” Haru smiled.


End file.
